ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PhotonCommander10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 02:56, 2010 December 4 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Idea It just came into my mind User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Crossover Yeah, that's ok. ~NanoShip Splitfire How about this picture for Splitfire: ChromastoneandTabby No Problem You're welcome. ChromastoneandTabby 10,000 Alien Contest So, what exactly is the goal of the contest? XD I might want to enter, but I don't know what I'm in for. --Binkatong 01:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, wait, sorry, wrong person. Really sorry to bother you. >.>; Art Request A new look, you say? So pretty much anything that still resembles him enough to be him, as long as it has the gas mask thing? :3 I would be happy too. Do you have any more specifications before I get at it? (P.S: It may take a while, I've got a whole lot of requests stacked up already.) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Check-Up Unfortunately, I'm seriously behind on requests. XD I still have to do Final Big Chill and Hypothesis before I can even start thinking about the new Vilgax. I'm going to get going soon, so just hang tight. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Alienator In the pre-judging, you were found to be the best alien so far. If no one else enters, you will be the winner! -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 16:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! See the ribbon? And Happy New Year! -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alienator Results Well, the aliens were judged by powers, photo, and name. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) PS. Where I live, it's late New Year's Eve. Happy New Year! Vilgax Redesign Sketch So, I finished up the sketch of Vilgax, and was wondering if you're happy with it. (By the way, those things on his back are totally wings. :3 And his hand is a sword. Just 'cause.) Infinite Forms I plan to have the All-Power-Trix evolve aliens into their Infinite forms. I then saw your series with your Infinite forms. I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to copy you. I swear I didn't copy. I'll leave a note explaining things. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Kevin Is it okay if i borrow your idea of Zane's ultimate form for Kevin's in Ben 10: Alien Justice Force? Larry1996 01:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I mean the pic. Larry1996 21:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Did You Miss It? I left a message before, but you didn't respond. Did you miss it? It's above Larry's two messages. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! The Infinite forms won't appear much in BTMT, but like I said, I didn't copy you. I thought it up myself, but then noticed that you also had similar aliens. So neither of us copied the other. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey,I am Ken ong nice to meet you.Ken ong (Talk - Blog - ) 03:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) New Year's Special I noticed you signed up for my special. Please comment on the page to let me know you powers and role and stuff like that. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? (Talk - Blog - ) 16:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC)